


Can you Hear Me?

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [87]
Category: darkpoetry, poem - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Can you Hear Me?

Can You Hear me?   
I walk days   
In my mission   
Gather clues   
Still think of you   
Remember the time   
I lost myself   
Realize the mistake   
Of killing you   
For nothing   
Was too focus   
On revenge   
And   
Cover in the darkness  
Yell out   
My pain   
Through cries   
In my sleep   
Each night   
The morning light   
Is my safe place   
And my wife   
Keeping me calm   
Remember good memories   
Not the awful ones   
I wish you were here   
To see   
My wife   
And   
Daughter   
The family   
I created   
We did had   
Different paths   
But one question   
Can you hear me?   
My sadness   
For you   
Huge regrets   
I have buried   
Inside me   
Wish I could   
Take it all   
Back   
And   
Start over   
A new start   
My voice screams   
For you   
I wish to see you   
Can you hear me?   
Big brother   
I miss you   
Can you hear me?


End file.
